Aizen Meets the Soul King
by UNseated4TH
Summary: When infiltrating the dimension of the 'Soul King' with the Oken, Aizen gets something slightly different to what he may first have anticipated...


**Kris:**** Hey guys! Long time no posting . Fear not though EFRP fans, I have not forgotten about the story. Just really busy this year, with final year of school and all :P**

**Anyways, so this fic contains a few firsts for me. One- it's my first crossover and two-my first work involving One Piece, which I have recently discovered for myself how awesome it is :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen Meets the Soul King<strong>

Aizen smiled his ever so characteristic, ever so smug smile. He couldn't believe how easy the battle had been; all that was done on his part was cut down a few hindrances here and there, and now, the King's Key was in his hands. All that was left to do now was to infiltrate the dimension of the Soul King and merely overthrow him, but that should be easy.

He chuckled slightly despite himself as he used the key to summon a senkaimon to the dimension of the King. At last. All that he'd hoped for would come true. Everything was going _just as planned. _

He ascended the long path, taking his time so to savour the moment and plan his dynamic entry. Should he burst through into the dimension to add a grand effect to his entrance? Or should he just simply enter in his own calm way and effectively intimidate whoever may be awaiting him? The options truly were endless.

Before long, Aizen reached the immaculate white doors that would lead him to the dimension of the King. He took a moment to simply gaze at the amazing craftsmanship that stood before him; the doors had to be at least 30 feet high, and were engraved with such intricate carvings that Aizen had never seen the likes of. He then realised that he'd been staring at a door for ten minutes and it was probably time to get a move on and penetrate the Soul King's dominion. So he withdrew from his robes the Oken, placed it into a slot that corresponded with its shape, and began to twist.

The first thing he registered was the sound of a piano playing. Upon entering the room further, he discovered the piano was being played by none other than a skeleton. The skeleton's wardrobe choice was especially eccentric, consisting of colourful attire that wouldn't look out of place on a musical sensation. Atop a thick, black afro sat a crown-like top hat, and obscuring a pair of eye sockets were a pair of oddly shaped sunglasses. To put it simply, the skeleton looked darn funky…once you got over the fact that it was a _skeleton._

Shrouded in confusion, Aizen uttered the first name that came to mind that was associated with 'skeleton' or 'pile of bones'.

"…Barrigan?" he questioned perplexedly.

The piano playing stopped abruptly and the skeleton gawked over at him. Aizen watched as the body of what normally would have been a long dead person surveyed him thoroughly, first taking in his long brown locks, followed by his lengthy purple and white robes.

"Aaarrrghh! A ghost!" the skeleton shrieked and scurried beneath the piano.

Okay…so maybe not Barrigan…

"Is the Soul King around?" Aizen asked casually.

At once, the skeleton ceased its quivering and came out from under the piano, drawing itself to it's full height. Which was something that would make even Nnoitra appear short and somewhat stocky.

"Ah so not a ghost, but just a fan? Well excuse my display just now. I tend to get overly excited when something spooky like a ghost shows up" the Skeleton remarked, before giving a very gentleman-like bow.

_How did he jump straight to that conclusion? _Aizen wondered, _And if he's a skeleton, isn't he already as dead as a ghost? _

"You must be a real, true fan of mine to go as far as hiding in my closet like that! My real name is Brook, aka Soul King. How do you do?"

"Very well thanks, I'm Aizen Sosuke…Wait, what? _You're_ the Soul King?"

"Indeed, I am known as that to some," Brook replied as he straightened up, adjusting his top hat, "Now young miss, may I…see your panties?"

"My…panties?"

Brook nodded.

"You _do _realise I'm a man right?"

"Oh, pardon me! That hair of yours and feminine outfit may have fooled my eyes into believing so. Not that I have eyes! Yohohohohoho!"

Aizen was on the verge of mentally face-palming.

"You're a bit…different from what I expec-"

"45 degrees!"

"…Uh?" Aizen tilted his head in slight confusion as the 'Soul King' somehow managed to lean his absurdly long skeletal body in a perfect 45 degree diagonal from a nearby wall, a monument of trigonometric brilliance.

"What the…?"

This couldn't be the Soul King, surely! What kind of a joke was this anyway? But there was no mistaking it; he'd used the Oken to get here and Brook had genuinely and honestly introduced himself as the Soul King. The skeleton who was idiotically leaned up against the wall right now was the very man he was pursuing to overthrow. But how to go about this…

"Now then, my number one fan Sosuke-kun. Care for a spot of tea?"

Aizen stood perplexed, wondering how he should respond. The Soul King, whom he was planning to defeat was offering him tea…and didn't seem to detect he was anything other than a devout fan.

"I…I _do _like tea," he responded honestly.

…

Some time later, Aizen sat in a seat opposite the Soul King and was finishing off his eighth cup of tea.

"So you're an ex-Shinigami? From another dimension? And yet you've heard all about me and have travelled all this way just to lay eyes upon your musical idol? I can hardly believe my ears. Not that I have ears! Yohohohoho!"

Aizen nodded. Close enough, except for the music part. He hadn't even known the Soul King would be musical. Although just by looking at Brook and examining his personality and humour, there were a lot of things about the Soul King that Aizen hadn't known.

"Play me a tune?"

"Why of course!"

Brook stood and strolled over to the grand piano, where he began playing an immensely tricky piece. Aizen closed his eyes and enjoyed. The Soul King sure was talented! If only Barrigan or one of the other Arrancar had been this gifted on the keys. Aizen really could use a soothing melody from time to time.

Before too long, the piece ended and Brook stood, staring out the window.

"I'm afraid Sosuke-kun, this is where we part. I see my captain and some of the crew boarding the ship. We'll be heading to Fishermen Island and eventually the New World. Its been a long time coming."

"Huh?" The Soul King had a _captain?_

"Farwell, my wonderful fan! May we meet again someday, my heart yearns for it. Not that I have a-"

"Yes, yes, yes we'll meet again!" Aizen interjected, unable to accept another of Brook's skeleton jokes.

The two of them left the room and Aizen watched as Brook boarded a lively looking pirate ship, and disappeared beneath the surface of the ocean, to a mysterious nowhere Aizen couldn't even comprehend.

Aizen was now completely at a loss over what to do.

The Oken was a thing that would only work once, so he had no way of returning to the worlds he knew. He was stuck in a weird and wonderful new world, where he didn't know how things worked and couldn't go back.

_Now what?_

NOT _just as planned. _

* * *

><p><strong>Wow…now that I think about it, this fic could actually go places o.O Who knows what Aizen could do once he gets a grasp on One Piece World and how it all works? The possibilities are endless…though for the record, I do have another longer BleachOP story planned for the future. Whether it will be linked to this one or not, I'm not sure…**

**To the point, this needed to be done. I'm sure I'm not the only one who instantly thought of Aizen and his objective after OP's two year timeskip, when it turned out Brook had become a musical superstar under the alias 'Soul King'. I hope I characterised Brook well enough xD**

**Feedback will be much appreciated, so please leave a review :) Bleach and One Piece ftw!**


End file.
